


This Is Heaven (A Happy Family)

by accidentallyanoctopus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baby Fic, Don't ask me how the conception or birth happened, Just magic ok, M/M, Other, This is short and sappy and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eden,” Aziraphale murmurs. “Yes, child, you are Eden. Our new beginning.” You swear this must be Heaven, and you've been to the real place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Heaven (A Happy Family)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sap. A big old sap.

You promised yourself that you wouldn't cry when you saw her. That you wouldn't show any emotion besides pride and love for both Azi and her. But here you are, blubbering like a baby in front of your newborn daughter.

She's beautiful, like Eve in Eden, but even more so, because she's yours. Swaddled in a blanket like the baby Jesus, but even more heavenly, because she's yours. Well, yours and Aziraphale's. They cradle her in their arms as she sleeps, a peaceful little lamb. Soft fuzz of curly dark hair on her head, her skin brown; not tanned like yours, but a deep oaken wood brown, slightly lighter than Aziraphale's. Long eyelashes, and, inside the blanket, sprouting from her shoulder blades, a tiny pair of newborn wings: one black like yours, one white like Azi's.

“Oh, my dear,” Azi says softly to you. “Look at you. Look at us.” They smile that sweet half-smile of theirs as they rock the child. Like Mary and the infant Savior they are, which makes you Joseph, you suppose. Better brush up on your carpentry. “What are we ever going to name her?”

The name leaves your tongue before you even think. “Eden,” you say. “Because she's a beautiful beginning.” Azi's half-smile turns into a wide grin. “Oh, Crowley, that's so uncharacteristically sweet of you! Are you becoming soft in your old age?”  
  
You snort, and roll your eyes good-naturedly. “You're just as old as I am. And it must be your influence, if anything.” They laugh. “If that's the case, I must be turning more infernal by the day.” That makes you both laugh heartily. The noise makes the baby awaken, her wide, brown eyes opening as if surprised, but she doesn't make a sound.

“Eden,” Aziraphale murmurs. “Yes, child, you are Eden. Our new beginning.” You swear this must be Heaven, and you've been to the real place.


End file.
